fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Morph |relatives =Nergal (Creator) Brendan (Husband) Linus (Step-Son) Lloyd (Step-Son) Nino (Adopted Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 19 (E)/20 (H): Dragon's Gate (fought in Chapter 26x (E)/Chapter 28x (H): Night of Farewells) |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Sonia is an antagonist in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a morph created by Nergal in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, and also functions as Nino's adoptive mother. Profile A dark sage who pledges allegiance to Nergal, around 13 years prior to The Blazing Blade, she disguised herself as a beggar woman to infiltrate herself in the manse where Nino's original family lived, playing on their sympathies to make them lower their defenses. She then captured baby Nino and her older brother to force their parents to reveal their secret knowledge about the Dragons and techniques, then killed the two mages and the little boy. When she was about to kill Nino too, Nergal stopped her and said that she had strong magical energy, so it would be better to raise her into the group. And so Nino was spared, but spent years being neglected by Sonia, to the point that she was completely illiterate and barely knew about life or anything else aside of trying to please her abusive adoptive mother, whom she thinks of as her biological one. Later, again under Nergal's orders, she infiltrated the Black Fang by seducing it's leader Brendan with her beauty, making him her slave and reducing the Black Fang to nothing more than pawns for the sake of Nergal’s ambitions. Though Brendan’s sons as well as senior Black Fang members suspected her manipulation, they were unable to act by them. In Chapter 26x, she kills Brendan Reed and harvests his quintessence, revealing her backstory to Nino and Jaffar when they confront her. After she is beaten and the group leaves, Limstella comes and takes the quintessence, leaving Sonia to die of her wounds. If Chapter 26x is skipped, after learning that she was wounded in the process of killing Brendan Reed, Nergal sneers at Sonia and executes her. Personality Though she is a morph, Sonia fancies herself a human and holds her fellow morphs in contempt, calling them "waste" and "human refuse" while ironically considering Limstella a "puppet" on numerous occasions. Completely reliant and devoted to Nergal, she only seeks his approval, not having a shred of affection for Nino and only raising her because she was told by him to do so. Having deluded herself into believing she was selected, she thinks of herself as a "perfect being" and says that Nergal also said as much, which might indicate that she was Nergal's favorite morph before Limstella was created. It even leads to those who idolize her, such as Ursula, to be seen by her as useless. In Game Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode *'' 10 in Eliwood Hard Mode ''** Dropped when defeated Hector Hard Mode *'' Dropped when defeated Quotes *"I... am... H-hu... man...." Special Conversations Fighting with Nino *'Nino:' I thought for so long that you were my true mother... *'Sonia:' Ha ha ha! Your mother and father looked so much like you. They were so naive it made me want to vomit. I dressed in rags and entered their house with a child in my arms. They were sincerely concerned. Ha ha... Trusting a stranger is so utterly foolish. Oh, they came to regret their trust, but it was too late. *'Nino:' Aaahhh!!! You're no perfect being! You're a monster in human form! No mercy! No forgiveness!!! Fighting with Jaffar *'Jaffar:' Here I come. *'Sonia:' Ingrate! You owe your life to Lord Nergal! You and that girl, you're nothing but filth! But it matters not, as long as your essence remains intact. No other part of you now has any value. Etymology The name 'Sonia' comes from the name 'Sophia,' which means 'wisdom' in Greek. Saint Sophia was a legendary saint who was martyred in Rome. People prayed to her to keep frosts away, earning her the epithet 'Cold Sophia.' Trivia *Although Sonia and Limstella are labeled as Sages, their sprites are slightly different in accommodating their long hair (this is actually the default female Sage animation; the one used by Nino is specific to her), and their stat caps, with respect to defense and resistance, are both 30, rather than the respective 21 and 25 usual of a female Sage. *As Sonia's hands are visible in her in-game portrait, one might notice that she is not actually wearing gloves in the game. It is also rather interesting to note that what is visible of her attire is decidedly less revealing than what is portrayed in her official artwork. Her shoes in the game were red, while her official artwork are black. *Although the official Fire Emblem player's guide says Sonia is "a human member of the Black Fang", she is actually a morph. This is likely stated to prevent spoilers, or a mistake as the writers may have been confused by her repeatedly calling herself a human. *Sonia is the only major antagonist to be fought in a Gaiden chapter. Gallery B13-045R artwork.png|Artwork of Sonia in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kokon Konfuzi. B13-045R.png|Sonia as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Soniaingame.png|Sonia's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Sonia in battle.JPG|Sonia's static battle sprite Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Enemies Category:Black Fang members Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters